


Baby Mine

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day Three - Lullaby, Fluff, Gladio sings to a tiny baby and my heart can't take it, M/M, Promptio Week 2018, Prompto and Gladio adopt a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Husbands Prompto and Gladio adopt a baby. All fluff.





	Baby Mine

     Prompto groaned as tiny, warbling cries rang out from the nursery. He'd been trying to get some rest after having travelled fifteen hours from Altissia back to Insomnia, after meeting their adoption agent and finally completing the process. He went with Iris to meet with the agent and the mother from Niflheim since Gladio's duties wouldn't allow him enough free time to join them on the trip.

    They had arrived in Altissia just as the mother was going into labor. He and Iris rushed to the hospital and several hours later, he was staring into the face of a teeny, tiny angel. Prompto was in love the moment he held her in his arms. Days later, with both the mother and child in perfect health, and all paperwork completed and signed, Prompto and Iris departed with the new addition to the family.

    Even with Iris's help, the lengthy journey back with a newborn had been exhausting. He couldn't imagine what he would have done without his sister-in-law, though. The new aunt kept the baby soothed and fed, while he took care of dirty diapers when they made pit stops.

    Once at home, Gladio was there to greet them. The way his face lit up and softened when he saw his daughter... Prompto's heart swelled in his chest and he couldn't stop the few tears that escaped the corners of his eyes. Going with the theme of flowers that Gladiolus's mother had started, they had settled on the name Violet months ago. Seeing her now, the name was perfect. After an hour of cooing and fawning over the tiny bundle, Prompto decided to turn in.

    He'd gotten two and a half hours of sleep when the crying woke him. They weren't particularly loud, but after the long trip, Prompto was sensitive to the tiny, helpless cries and woke up immediately.

    He heard movement and then Gladio's rumbling voice comforting Violet.

    "Shh, shh, shh... Daddy's got you, sweet pea." Gladio's voice said softly. His footsteps padded around quietly, obviously pacing as he tried calming her. There was more cooing from his husband before he heard a quiet melody.

 

_"Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine."_

 

    Prompto found himself swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to stand, and tip-toed to the nursery. He peeked in and saw Gladio, shirtless as usual, cradling little Violet to his chest. His fingers stroked her pale, velvety soft hair, and placed gentle kisses atop her head as he continued the lullaby.

    Prompto clutched at his chest, feeling like he was going to melt at the precious scene before his eyes. The watery sobs from their daughter gradually calmed by the time Gladiolus reached the end of the song.

 

    _"From your hair down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But, you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine."_

 

    It was at that moment that Gladio happened to look up and spot a teary-eyed Prompto leaning against the doorframe. The brunet smiled and gestured for Prompto to join him.

    "C'mere, sunshine."

    Prompto came up beside him and gazed up at Violet. Her eyes were open, a dark grey for the time being - time would tell what color they would end up being. She was adorable, beautiful, and utterly perfect in his eyes. A strong sense of contentment settled in his stomach, especially seeing how naturally Gladio fell into his role as a father -  that he had fallen in love with her as quickly as Prompto had.

    "All that time and work... it was worth it." Gladio whispered.

    "It was." Prompto breathed, turning his gaze up to take in his husband's handsome visage. He sniffled, smiling wide, "We're parents now."

    Gladio let out a quick, shaking breath, mirroring Prompto's smile, "We're parents."

    They watched as Violet's eyes slid shut, and she was sound asleep in seconds. Gladio set her back in her crib before wrapping an arm around Prompto. They had waited for so long for this, and it had paid off. They finally got to start the family they'd wanted so badly.

    "I love you, babe." Gladio rumbled, nuzzling his blond hair.

    "Love you too, big guy." Prompto tilted his head up to accept a gentle kiss.

    It would be tough, raising a child, but at least they knew they would have a lot of help. Between Iris, Clarus, Ignis, Noctis, and even His Majesty, there were plenty of people who'd been eager to take care of Violet before she had even been born. They were sure even Cor would jump at the chance to babysit, though he'd never admit it. She was already surrounded by so much love.

    They were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who may not be familiar, the song is ["Baby Mine" from Dumbo](https://youtu.be/iCgDgJsTR_w).
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
